Nanao Ise
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 7 lipca | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 164 cm | waga = 48 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Porucznik 8 Dywizji, vice prezydent Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami | zespół = Plik:8.jpeg 8 Dywizja | partner = Shunsui Kyōraku | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = 8 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = | edukacja = ? | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 12, Rozdział 102 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 36 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japoński głos = Hitomi Nabatame | angielski głos = Kate Higgins | hiszpański głos = Alma Juarez (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest porucznikiem 8 Dywizji, dowodzonej przez kapitana Shunsuia Kyōraku.Piastuje również stanowisko Wiceprzewodniczącej Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami. Wygląd Nanao to młoda kobieta o czarnych włosach, zwykle spiętych z tyłu głowy oraz niebieskich oczach. Nosi okulary. W jej wyglądzie można zauważyć podobieństwo do Lisy Yadōmaru, członkini grupy Vizardów, pełniącej w przeszłości funkcję porucznika 8 Dywizji. Podobieństwo to nie jest przypadkowe. Nanao darzyła dużym szacunkiem swoją poprzedniczkę, zanim ta stała się Vizardem. Jej ubiór niczym nie różni się od strojów pozostałych Shinigami w stopniu porucznika. Charakter Nanao jest bardzo poważną i pragmatyczną osobą. Jej powaga uwydatnia się, gdy przebywa w pobliżu swojego bezpośredniego zwierzchnika - kapitana Shunsuia Kyōraku, słynącego ze słabości do pięknych kobiet. Choć Nanao często musi przywoływać Shunsuia do porządku (podobnie jak pozostali porucznicy) czuje ogromny respekt przed dowódcą i wykonuje każdy jego rozkaz bez mrugnięcia okiem. Pani porucznik prawie zawsze nosi ze sobą ciężką książkę. Nanao jest bardzo często zaczepiana przez swojego kapitana. Zaczepki te przyjmują najróżniejsze formy. Najczęściej reakcja Nanao ogranicza się do skarcenia kapitana, czasem jednak zmuszona jest do użycia bardziej bezpośrednich środków, jak choćby uderzenie wachlarzem. W wolnych chwilach Nanao lubi chodzić na zakupy, choć jej największą pasją są książki. W tej dziedzinie towarzystwa chętnie dotrzymuje jej Hinamori Momo. Nanao jest również zdolną księgową, co znacznie ułatwia jej zajmowanie się większością papierkowej roboty, którą powinien zająć się kapitan Kyōraku. Nanao jest również wiceprzewodniczącą Stowarzyszenia kobiet Shinigami, choć jej rola ogranicza się głównie do hamowania dziecinnych zachowań przewodniczącej - Yachiru Kusajishi. Mimo licznych prób utrzymania porządku zebrań, czy aktywności stowarzyszenia, Yachiru, jako wyższa pozycją, zawsze stawia na swoim, uznając sugestie Nanao za bezwartościowe. Historia thumb|left|190px|Nano 100 lat temu Nanao należała do 8 Dywizji od najmłodszych lat. Jako mała dziewczynka, raz w miesiącu, przychodziła do ówczesnej porucznik Lisy Yadōmaru, aby razem z nią poczytać książkę. W trakcie jednej z wizyt, Nanao dowiedziała się od Kapitana Kyōraku, że tego dnia Lisa nie będzie mogła czytać z Nanao, ponieważ jest na ważnej misji. Wkrótce potem, Lisa, jako Vizard, musiała ukrywać się przed Soul Society, co na stałe przerwało comiesięczne czytanie. Od tamtego czasu Nanao awansowała aż do rangi Porucznika 8 Dywizji. Fabuła Soul Society Nanao po raz pierwszy pojawia się gdy Sado Yasutora zmierza w kierunku baraków 8 Dywizji. Rozmawiała wówczas z kapitanem Kyōraku, który drażnił ją zwracając się do niej Nanao-chan, czego Pani porucznik bardzo nie lubi. W kolejnej scenie widzimy stojących naprzeciw siebie kapitana Kyōraku i Sado. W tle opadają płatki kwiatów. Jak się później okazało, płatki pochodziły z koszyka trzymanego przez Nanao, która wysypując je, zapewniała kapitanowi 8 Dwyizji efektowne wejście. Spadających płatków było jednak coraz więcej, co zmusiło Shunsuia do poproszenia Nanao o zaprzestanie ich sypania. Pani porucznik pozostała niewzruszona, co skłoniło kapitania do kolejnych próśb, przesyconych wręcz zdrobnieniami jej imienia. W odpowiedzi Nanao wysypała całą zawartość koszyka, przysypując całkowicie Kyōraku. W czasie walki kapitana z Chadem, Nanao stoi z boku. Chwilę po zakończeniu starcia, pojawia się członek Tajnej jednostki patrolowej, przynosząc informację o morderstwie kapitana Sōsuke Aizena. Gdy razem z kapitanem 8 Dywizji udają się w kierunku baraków 4 Dywizji, Nanao zauważa, że Sado wciąż żyje. Prosi swojego zwierzchnika o zgodę na zadanie śmiertelnego ciosu. Słyszy jednak odpowiedź odmowną. Dużo później, w dniu egzekucji Kuchiki Rukii, Nanao odnajduje kapitania w typowym dla niego miejscu, na dachu. Przypomina mu, że powinni już ruszać na miesjce egzekucji. Kyōraku pyta ją, co powinien zrobić w całej tej sytuacji. Pani porucznik odpowiada mu, że jej zdanie i opinie nie są ważne, ponieważ Kyōraku i tak na koniec zrobi to, co podpowiada mu dana chwila. Informuje go jednak, żeby się o nią nie martwił, ponieważ będzie za nim podążać w bezpiecznej odległości tak, żeby nie wpaść w kłopoty. Po nieudanej egzekucji, Nanao podąża za Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake, do miejsca w którym będą mogli zmierzyć się z Yamamoto Genryūsaiem, bez konieczności wciągania w walkę innych. Gdy zauważają obecność Yamamoto, Nanao wyczuwa przerażającą siłę energii duchowej dowódcy Gotei 13. Gdy próbuje wyciągnąć swój Zanpakutō, pada na nią spojrzenie Yamamoto, który przy pomocy samego Reiatsu sprawia, że Nanao nie może złapać oddechu. Kyōraku przerywa ich kontakt wzrokowy i zabiera swoją porucznik na bezpieczną odległość. Wówczas, Nanao dochodzi do wniosku, że mimo posiadania dwóch kapitanów po swojej stronie, ich szanse są nie tyle niskie, co prawie żadne. Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Nanao pojawia się we wspomnieniach kapitana Yamamoto, kiedy to razem z kapitaniem Kyōraku, kapitanem Ukitake, Sentarō Kotsubaki i Kiyone Kotetsu szukają informacji na temat planu Aizena, by chwilę później dowiedzieć się, że ten planuje stworzenie Klucza Króla, wykorzystując do tego miasto Karakura. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Nanao rozmawia z wylegującym Kyōraku o Ichigo, który przybył do Soul Society. Shunsui mówi, że różne myśli mogą przechodzić przez głowę Zastępczemu Shinigami i nie zdziwiłby się gdyby był na nich wściekły. Nanao pyta czy przyszedł oddać odznakę. Kapitan podnosi się i odpowiada, że nie wie, a ta sprawa jest bardzo ślizga.Bleach anime; Odcinek 366 Moce i Umiejętności Zanpakutō thumb|100px|Zanpakutō Nanao ukryty w rękawie Niewiele wiadomo na temat Zanpakutō Nanao Ise, głównie dlatego, że sama bohaterka jest rzadko z nim widywana. W jednej z ilustracji widzimy ją wśród innych poruczników, gdzie jej miecz jest widocznie schowany w rękawie i przypomina tanto lub wakizashi z prostokątną tsubą zdobioną wzorami kształtem diamentów po bokach, jednak reszta jego części jest nieznana. Fakt zostaje potwierdzony, gdy wraz z Shunsuiem Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake walczą z Yamamoto, gdzie Nanao zaczyna docierać ręką do swojego rękawa, jednak kapitan głównodowodzący powstrzymuje ją. *'Shikai': Nieznane. *'Bankai': Brak. Ciekawostki *Można ją zobaczyć w openingu 89 odcinka. Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Porucznicy Gotei 13 en:Nanao Ise